And By Your Side
by Tempest's Rain
Summary: When they fight, it is beside Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov. But Tony and Natalia are present, and they already know what the outcome is.


They fight with the plan created by Tony Stark, with the soul of Tony. They are supported in the fight by Natasha Romanov, channelled by Natalia. Thanos doesn't understand- no one understands that they've won. Because no one knows that among the stars. Are Tony and Nat. Not Tony. Not Nat. Tony and Nat. They fight as Tony Fucking Stark and Agent Natasha Romanov the whole time. And in the end. The plan. Failed. Until it didn't.

The entire field sees Thanos when he uses his cosmic power to suspend Iron Man in the air. They watch, horrified, as their leader's armour is stripped in the air and floats around him until it is vaporised. Natasha is as worried as everyone else- _but Natalia's not_ \- to see Tony Stark- _Tony_ \- about to die. Everyone can hear the conversation.

"I know you pathetic humans have a plan to destroy me. It will fail. I am a Titan! I shall court Death!" The Titan, wielding three of the six infinity stones on his golden gauntlet, uses his magic to pull the arc reactor from Tony Stark's chest. It stretches out in front of the genius, attached by just a few wires. "You plan a bomb, an explosion. I can see it. You are fragile, your life lies on a thread of metal. You don't have anything that can kill me. You won't even get close enough to use it!"

Tony Stark. Suspended in the air. Wearing nothing but an ACDC shirt and jeans. Armour gone. Heart floating in front of him. He knows this is his last stand- _but Tony knows it's not over_. The entirety of the Earth's defenders who have come to fight, listen to his final moments- _Nat and Tony know, though_.

"Ha! You see, Purple People Eater, that's where your wrong! I _am_ the bomb!" Tony Stark touches the secret button on the reactor, one that can be accessed manually or through command in the suit. One that no one knows about. Until now. "Bada bing, bitch."

And the

 **world**

explodes... lights _up_

in blue

 ** _fire_**.

When the dust clears, there is a crater. Thanos is dead and Tony Stark is dying- _Tony isn't dying_. He is surrounded by red mist; red magic. Wanda's instinctual shield surprises everyone, but then everyone runs to where Tony Stark lays dying, his heart destroyed. First to reach him is Scott Lang, who kneels by his side. He is followed by the Guardians and James Rhodes, before Natasha- _Natalia_ \- finally arrives.

The frantic questions being asked are silenced when they see Natalia, and not Natasha, as she lies beside him. Their heads are next to each other, but their bodies point in opposite directions and they look up to the stars. Tony and Nat. No one understands what they are seeing, but they can't intrude. More gather, and Nat begins speaking.

"You were right."

"So were you."

There is a pause before Nat addresses the fact that one of them is dying.

"I will still be right."

A quirk of Tony's lips. "You will."

"I knew it."

"Stephen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Stephen, get over here. You can help."

The Sorcerer Supreme, is confused and worried and anxious and confused and worried. The crowd is befuddled by the sight of Tony and Nat. They part to let him through.

"What can I do?" His voice is urgent.

"Cloak, initiate protocol 'Jesus'." Everyone watches, transfixed, as Cloak races off Strange's shoulders and floats to Groot. The branches that make up his chest part and reveal the blue glow of an arc reactor. Cloak carries the reactor to where Scott kneels beside Tony and prompts him to take it.

"Scott, just put it in and twist until it clicks." Tony instructs. Scott wordlessly obeys, although it is clear that he is panicking. "You are right, now." Tony says this to Nat who nods to herself.

"I'm aware."

"Natalia stands with Tony."

"Yes. It's strange yet natural to be the only ones who understand what happened and what happens next." Natalia repeats a conversation held on a balcony a week ago.

"Yes, but that's how it always seems to be."


End file.
